1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear set. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gear set having an improved surface finish that enhances load-carrying capability, contact surface-fatigue life, wear resistance, and performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem encountered with sets of two or more intermeshing gears and/or pinions is wear, and, ultimately, failure. The main failure modes for gears are pitting or micropitting, wear, and scuffing. When a gear and pinion interact, the teeth of one necessarily contact the teeth of the other. Without lubrication, the opposing teeth scratch against, scuff, wear down, pit, and/or crack each other. Lubrication postpones the onset of these effects. Thus, the better the lubrication, the longer the life of the gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,606 B1 discloses a lubricated gear set with a gear having a surface roughness of approximately 5 to 12 microinches arithmetic mean roughness (Ra). The gear set is disclosed as exhibiting improved contact fatigue life, wear resistance, and performance.
It would be desirable to have a gear set that exhibits enhanced load-carrying capability, contact surface-fatigue life, wear resistance, and performance.